A Girls Attitude
by nerdybookgirl
Summary: Hermione and harry get into an argument in the middle of the night and Hermione finds a way to explain to harry about what happens in a girls life. Hermione looks up to professor McGonagall to help her with that task.


Disclaimer: All characters and most places belong to JK Rowling I do not own them. I only own some of the clothing and events.

A Girl's Attitude

It was around eleven o clock pm when Harry woke up in the Gryffindor Common room boy's dormitory room. As he woke up and glanced at the clock he saw a strange distinctly made light. Harry peeked out of his dormitory room door to see the common rooms television blasted on at a small and luminous volume. Harry could clearly make out a small girl of about nine years old at a small brown table in a classroom of about five young girls in a ranch. As harry watched the small frame he realized what the small girl was doing.

She was writing about her lives incidents. When asked to stand up and tell the class what she wrote, she struggled to do it, but did it involuntarily anyway. Telling the whole class about every incident she had in her life. Including the time when she flooded the school bathroom by turning the water on all by itself. After the students listened to her bathroom flood story all the students gasped including the teachers. Suddenly the young girl realized what she told the whole class and ran out the room frantically. The girl holding the camera followed the young girl and asked "Hermione why did you run out the room?" Now Harry knew that the young girl was Hermione and tiptoed out the room to get a closer look at Hermione. Hermione was wearing bellbottom jeans that simply said uniquely smart on the back of them. The jeans were dark blue as well as her pastel colored quilt stitched jean jacket. The shirt underneath has a picture of an even younger Hermione with the word smarty pants underneath etched in pastel painted colors. Hermione's reply was of long shying sobbing before answered in a more serious tone "because I am more different than other girls my age." Maybe it's because you're smarter than them." The camera girl replied. "Maybe" Hermione said to herself in a small whisper "maybe."

As Hermione walked in the class she stared at her classmates for a penetrably long time as soon as the class got out everyone had forgotten about what Hermione said. Nobody gasped, and everybody swam in the pond. As soon as it was time for Hermione to go to bed the camera girl asked Hermione "see wasn't that easy?" "Yes mom it was and now I know that summer writing camp is one of the best places I can go to write about my feelings," Hermione finished satisfied with the end of the day."

Harry was so deeply touched by the movie, he didn't realize that Hermione went up to Harry and asked "What are you doing?" "I couldn't sleep so I woke up early," Harry finished. "What is your impression on me now" Hermione asked harry reluctantly to find out what he thought. "I think you over exaggerated." "Is that all you have to say to me" snapped Hermione in a rather irritated voice. "You watch my home video and you criticize me." "No that wasn't what I meant, " Harry said in a raspy voice, "I just think you thought that"……Harry cleared his voice then finished "You didn't have any friends in the camp after the bathroom flood story." "So what are you saying harry?" Are you saying that girls like me are overly sensitive to making friends? Well fine I am going to prove that wrong. I am not your friend anymore," snapped Hermione and then headed towards the Gryffindor girls Dorm.

As soon as Hermione recalled the past days, that she didn't have any more friends at the school at Hogwarts. She trudged to her very first class while the boys in the front row snickered, "Do you think she got over her girl drama?" "Hey I heard that you know," Hermione snapped in an angry tone, 'Do you think I am deaf well for your information I am not deaf, so get a grip of yourselves." "You do overly exaggerate said Harry in a rather impeccable tone." "Girls are different than boys you could even ask professor McGonagall yourself if you don't know about girls."

Struggling to get to class, Hermione paced herself in a rather unnecessary pace until she had a chance to talk to Professor McGonagall, she immediately told Professor McGonagall the whole situation with Harry and her. "I think you should lure the boys with my special chocolate cherries candy, here take a box and say the spell to make things float." McGonagall demanded to Hermione. Hermione grabbed the chocolate and kept with her until harry walked in the common room. Hermione slipped in between the girl's bed and whispered "wingardium leviosa" to get the box in the common room. The boys immediately saw the chocolate cherries candy and followed it like a zombie, until they got to McGonagall's door. They walked in and McGonagall soon broke into a girl's sex education speech about being a girl for the next four hours. Harry and Ron practically ran out of McGonagall's office embarrassed that they had to hear what Hermione had to go through every day. Ron sighed in exasperation inhaling every breath he let out again and again. After gasping for a while Hermione walked out the girl's dormitory bathroom in a towel. All Harry and Ron could do was gasp as she walked in and Ron gave a loud cat's prowl. As for Harry, he was shocked to see Hermione wrapped only in a velvety blue towel with fuzzy light green slippers on her bare feet. They all broke out in a giggle and laughed so hard until they could laugh no more. Then Harry and Ron broke into a large three way conversation with Hermione on the sex education lecture. "So I did not know girls have mood swings," started Ron. "Oh shut up already" laughed Hermione probably happy that the boys finally learned what teenage girls had to deal with.


End file.
